


Heart and Soul and Fists

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All short prompts filled for Femslash February 2015.</p><p>Explorations of the ladies of RvB in the light of their relationships with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning Secrets; South/CT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: One sentence and pairing given, next five sentences written.

She has a secret that will burn the both of them. It sears her lips when they kiss, burns at her fingertips and her skin as they touch, and it aches in her chest as South whispers her name.

The frustrating thing is that she knows that of everyone here, South is the one she can’t share what she knows with. Well, no, not the one, because she wouldn’t dare say a word to Florida, Wyoming or maybe even Maine, but this is her girlfriend. And the fact that she can’t tell her that she’s going to leave tomorrow is practically killing her. And she just hopes to hold on as long as she can.


	2. Silent Savior; Carolina/479er

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: One sentence and pairing given, next five sentences written.

Everyone has fucked up at least one mission (she’s no exception), but extraction is always right on time. In fact, it’s almost miraculous how perfect Niner’s timing is with them, and how she always has the perfect line of snark waiting. There is just some magic that makes the pilot know when to laugh, when to tease, and when to be utterly silent because of a failure.

And when Carolina gets on the ship, carrying the body of New Hampshire, crimson splashed over her aqua and Hamp’s green, well Niner says nothing. Says nothing as Carolina cleans them both up and makes them presentable.

Says nothing as Carolina comes up front, but damn does her lips say a lot about comfort when they kiss.


	3. Weight of the World; Kimball/Carolina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: One sentence and pairing given, next five sentences written.

She carries so much weight on her shoulders but her back is always straight. Sometimes Kimball wonders how she even manages it. It doesn’t take long, once Epsilon and Carolina begin explaining who Control is and what he likely wants, but Kimball pieces it together.

Carolina blames herself even for this, sees what is happening as something her father caused, and thus that she must fight. Somehow this woman, this warrior who keeps finding enemies at every turn, has taken this whole war on her shoulders. And all Kimball can do is hold the woman in her arms whenever she is given the chance, and whisper softly in her ear that at least she doesn’t have to carry it alone.


	4. Regrowth; South/Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: One sentence and pairing given, next five sentences written.

"Don’t worry," she says with a cheerful voice that made Florida’s seem bland, "it might grow back."

Might is a word that might have been scary were it not for the fact that she was used to it back in the program. In the past it had always been a way for the powers that were to tell her no, but somehow, from this Fed doc, well, she believes it.

"I don’t quite know what do say about that," South admits as the woman adjusts the bandages wrapped around the stump of her lost finger.

"How about you just let me work my magic and we see where we end up," Grey suggests with a wide smile.

Somehow South is excited to see just where they end up after an hour, a beer, and maybe a ceasefire.


	5. Sweet Stuff - Kai/Texas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: One sentence and pairing given, next five sentences written.

Texas is certain that this was not the intended use for the tables at Blue Base, but she’s not likely to complain anytime soon.

"You hungry?" Kai asks, smiling in a way that could only be described as absolutely lecherous.

Tex slowly takes off her helmet and smiles as she looks at the woman stretched out in front of her, and the bottles of chocolate, strawberry, and butterscotch syrups at Kai’s side.

"The whipped cream bikini is a bit cliche," Texas chuckles, "and the cherries are a nice touch."

"Yeah, figure they worked," Kai wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, "provided you were up for it."

"Good thing I just sent the boys on a run," Tex laughs, moving forward for a taste.


	6. Don't Touch It - Connie/South

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: One sentence given. Three to five paragraphs returned.

Her body is made of lengths of tough cord wrapped around lengths of steel so strong that it can’t be broken or bent. At the same time she’s petite and soft, more curves than planes, and her skin is silken like her hair. Her skin looks like warm honey, and tastes like it too.

What South Dakota loves more than that is the sounds she makes. Her fingers trail slowly over Connie’s body and listens to her gasp. The sounds she makes are heavenly. They speak of desire, hope, pleasure. South loves driving those noises from her.

Her fingers circle round and round a small tattoo on Connie’s shoulder. A date. A time. A place. South doesn’t recognize any but the last. It’s a colony she knows was glassed a while back. Figures it was probably pretty close to the date listed. But she doesn’t ask. Doesn’t dare. Because the one time she let her lips brush over the ink, Connie had gone mad. Writhing and spitting and furious.

So South doesn’t. She circles and licks and brushes near but never over. And Connie never calls her on it. They work better that way.


	7. Mothers and Daughters - Carolina/Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: One sentence given. Three to five paragraphs returned.

Her fingers tangle in hair, pulling and teasing and weaving. To be honest this wasn’t something she had ever expected to do again in her life. Part of her had been certain, when she was asked, had been certain she couldn’t anymore, but the second her fingers were moving, it was impossible to stop.

"Who taught you how to braid hair like this?" Grey asks when Carolina is done, curling the extravagant braid into a bun and pinning it into place.

Carolina pats and toys with Grey’s hair until she’s certain it will all stay in place. Remembers a time when it was her in Grey’s place and strong hands toying with her hair.

"I learned it from my mother."


	8. Finding Time - Kimball/Carolina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: One sentence given. Three to five paragraphs returned.

They live in furtive touches. Moments where they find themselves pressed into walls, helmets off, kissing. Nights when Kimball curls into the warmth of a strong body, the body of a warrior woman, and the tenderness of someone who knows loss.

Neither of them has time for words or sentiments. There is barely even have time to rest together after they’ve spent their energy. They never use first names, never even trade them. But they kiss in their free time, caught up in the sheer decadence of stealing those moments.

And tomorrow is a new day. Maybe… Just maybe they’ll find the time for what they need. And if not tomorrow, then the day after that. Or the day after that. But soon. Yes.

Soon.


	9. Biker Girl - Sister/Tex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: Give a Ship and an AU.

The first time she sees the girl it’s in a bar. The woman that goes by the name of Texas had never seen a woman show up anywhere in leathers quite like that before. The bright red leather pants, the dark blue leather coat, and the bright yellow halter top don’t go together at all. But she giggles over the guy she’s sitting next to, an idiot that Tex knows as Tucker. That guy is all talk and his bike is more like a dirt bike. It’s almost disgusting the way the girl is all over the guy, but Tex looks away and doesn’t think about it.

The second time is at a club that Tex had just been going through. She’d been there to pick up a package to deliver for the owner. The girl was still in terribly matching clothes, and the way she moved when she danced with some woman Tex thought was called South.

The third time is at a gas station. Tex leans against her bike, waiting as it tops off, and there is the girl. She’s storming out of the convenience store, hair streaming out behind her as some strange guy follows, shouting. Screaming really. The girl looks around, eyes furtive, and Tex grits her teeth under her helmet as the girl makes a beeline for her.

"Hey, I’m Kai," she says, and the guy stops a bit behind her, which seems to have taken one look at Tex and chickened out.

For a moment Tex hesitates, but really, this isn’t the kind of person who was going to take no for an answer.

"Tex," she provides.

"Hey Tex. I need a lift home because my asshole of an ex-boyfriend wants to steal my money and all that. I just live half a mile away. Mind giving a gal some help?"

Again she didn’t look like someone that was going to get ‘no’ through her head. So Tex takes the pump out of her bike, covers the tank, and throws her leg over it. “Hold on, okay?”

The arms around her are tight, and at one point Tex is pretty sure the woman’s fingers brush over the zipper of her pants.

Well that was interesting.


	10. Hypoallergenic - Tex/Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: Pairing and AU.

All throughout her life, Texas had hated flowers. It had to do, she thinks, with the fact that she was allergic to some and not others. And with the fact that when flowers would show up for her it was always because some guy she had already rejected sent them to her. Flowers were an annoyance she could do without in her life.

And yet there was this girl she saw every day, carrying flowers into the lobby of the apartment and fluffing them up before she headed out. Tex always glares after the girl.

It was frustrating, to see her every day. So beautiful, so alluring, and so unapproachable because of the cloud of pollen that had to be around her.

"You stare," the girl says one morning. "It’s hawt."

"Why do you bring that cloud of sneeze ammo into this place?" Tex asks, annoyed.

"Awwww, poor girl got allergies?" the woman pouts, leaning down to show off her low-cut top and wow that was not what she expected to see.

Tex just walks away and rolls her eyes.

The next day she misses Kai. But a cactus sits on the counter in the lobby instead of the normal flowers.

And attached to it was a little note.

'Bet these won't make you sneeze.'


	11. Watching Eyes - Niner/Carolina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: Ship and AU

It’s usually hard to pick out a shapeshifter from a human or a normal animal. They learn to move like the people they imitate, the animals they’ve studied. But the caravan driver known as Niner knows that the animals darting around her convoy these last few days are all actually just one shapeshifter.

It’s the eyes that give the shifter away, in Niner’s opinion. Each and every one have the same, eyes. Vibrant, aqua, and inquisitive.

She smiles at night and at her private campfire she makes sure to leave the proper offerings. A small pot or rice with a smaller glass of brandy and a chunk of cheese. Every night she leaves these out. And by the third she looks away for a moment to grab more kindling for her fire, and when she turns back around there is a gorgeous woman sitting across from her with crimson hair and those eyes.

"About time," Niner smiles at the stranger. "Eat up. I’ve got a lot of questions to ask."

"Such as?" the stranger asks.

"Seen you have to take hawks and wolves lately. Fast things, meant to eat up distance. So… How’s my dust taste?"

The woman laughs.


	12. Medieval Times - South/CT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: Pairing and AU

"Fair maiden, but give me a token, and I shall be your knight, to prove to all that my lady is the fairest and most noble in all the lands."

Connie’s friends sit around her, giggling as the armor clad individual on a horse with purple and green barding, held her hand and kissed the back of it. What her friends didn’t know was that the knight, the horse-riding actor that Medieval times had hired, was most definitely not the handsome man they assumed. No, she could see the softness of her features through the small opening of her helmet.

"Of course, my noble knight," Connie smiles. "Win for me."

The woman under the helmet winks, releases her hand, and rides off, calling for her lance.

Connie smiles and decides this was the best restaurant ever. And would be even better if she could get that woman’s autograph later. Maybe with a phone number.


	13. Open the Door - Kimball/Carolina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: AU and Pairing.

It’s just a normal lockout call. Kimball has dealt with a hundred before. Maybe even a thousand. Too many underclassmen too stupid to keep their keycards on them. That was the pleasure of living in the upperclassman dorms because the only time she really had to deal with this sort of bullshit was when she was on area duty and had to deal with other dorms.

Except for tonight. Tonight there was a call in her own dorm. A call that had her tromping down the stairs, turning into the hall and… freezing at the sight of a tall, shapely student with crimson hair. And a towel. An aqua towel that was literally the only thing she was wearing.

"Hey," the student, Carolina if the call listed her name right, said, smiling. "Locked myself out. Can you help?"

Oh be still her heart. Kimball just blushed and moved past her, sticking the RA card into the door and holding it open for the taller female.

"Thanks," the green eyed girl smiled and winked at her. "Hey… wanna come in for a drink?"

Kimball just smiled and shook her head, quickly fleeing back to her room.

"What a shame," Carolina laughs as she watches the RA run off. Well, she was going to have to try again in a few days.


	14. Charlotte - Carolina/Kimball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: AU and Ship, exactly two-hundred words returned.

There are a lot of things Charlotte Church doesn’t like to think about. The death of her mother. The way her father was never in her life. Too many battles as a UNSC marine and what the end of the war did to her. Not that now was any better, with how complicated things were on her adopted homeworld of Chorus.

The newspaper article Felix shows her just adds to the list. What he means to say is that these ‘heroes’ have crashed here and they can help the war efforts. What she sees is her own father’s sins enumerated and death noted.

She doesn’t like these reds and blues, and she’s practically furious when it turns out they know nothing about the Project or her father. It’s Wash and Iowa who know apparently. Wash and Iowa who she doesn’t meet and can’t demand answers from.

When it’s all played out, when the truths come forward and she meets the freelancers, well, her father isn’t on her mind. Wash looks at her with horror, though, and gives her wide berth. And Iowa… Well, they’re too busy with each other to talk.

Besides, the last thing Charlotte wants is the truth.


	15. Take the Money and Run - Tex/Niner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Style: Ship and AU and 200 words returned.

What Tex likes about her is that Niner never stops. Ever since she’s met the woman it’s like she’s running and nothing stops her. Being around her makes Tex want to move as well.

They feed off of each other. Off of the whoops of pleasure and the shouts of joy and the laughter as they look back over their shoulders and see piles of cash in the backseat. Maybe Niner never goes into the banks, and maybe Tex never drives, but they both get off on it. There is nothing quite like the rush they get after.

At this point it’s less about the thefts. Sure they still do it so because it supports them, but Tex has come to find that what keeps her here isn’t the convenience. It isn’t that Niner is the best wheel woman, possibly in the world. No, it’s the way that looking at her makes Tex’s heart race just like happens on any job. Every job. It’s the way that a touch makes her body scream with energy, like she’s got a shotgun pointed at a bank manager’s head.

And every morning when she wakes up and sees Niner, the world feels right.


End file.
